


Midnight Affair

by themysticalsong



Series: Tumblr Prompts [23]
Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1890285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themysticalsong/pseuds/themysticalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt tries not to bounce with excitement as he checks out the stuff lining different racks. As much as he dislikes shopping under other circumstances, playing a shopping assistant as Alex tries to pick out something for herself has its own fun. Especially when that something is lingerie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Affair

 

 

 

Matt tries not to bounce with excitement as he checks out the stuff lining different racks. As much as he dislikes shopping under other circumstances, playing a shopping assistant as Alex tries to pick out something for herself has its own fun. Especially when that something is lingerie.

 

Putting on a serious face, he picks up a black lacy set with a halter neck bra and matching strappy shorts- more like a small piece of fabric that barely covers anything, but still- and bounds over to Alex where she is checking out a black and green set. 

 

"I think you will find this a particularly appealing set, Ma’am", he looks up with a cheeky smile, and winks at her, "I dare say, your boyfriend would love it more on the floor."

 

"It’s a good thing he isn’t here, is it?" Without missing a beat, Alex responds, her eyes moving over his form, the tip of her tongue peeking, only barely, between the pearly whites, as she pulls the set she had been looking at in front of her, "What do you think about this one?"

 

Matt swallows, his eyes wide as he takes in the black and green thong set, complete with suspenders, already imagining Alex in them.

 

Alex smirks as she folds the set over her arm, “I thought you would.”

 

Grinning, Matt follows her as she picks out at least three more sets before heading over to the changing rooms to try each one on, leaving him outside, much to his dismay.

 

"Alex!" he only barely manages to stop himself from stomping his foot. Really, what is there to hide? Alex only laughs in response, tutting at him, "Patience, darling."

 

Matt huffs, but doesn’t say anything, opting instead to look around. Alex will show him herself. He remembers seeing corsets somewhere near the entrance. Probably a belly chain too. He needs to buy her several hundred presents. Pampering Alex is not an easy job, and he intends to dedicate himself to it.

 

He is looking at a corset set, the rhinestone belly chain he had spotted earlier already secure in his pocket, when Alex calls him.

 

"How does it look?" She asks the moment he enters the room, her eyebrows up in question, as she turns and twists to give him a complete view. "Well?"

 

He nods in appreciation, his eyes raking over her form as the red nylon ties of the sheer knickers run in a criss cross pattern, stopping just beneath her belly button, her magnificent breasts encased in a matching lace bra. He doesn’t mind that she didn’t even try the set he picked out.

 

"Try this one", he extends his arm towards her, leaning against the door, his eyes never leaving her form.

 

Alex takes the corset from him but huffs, “You didn’t like it? It’s called  _Tie me up.”_

 

"I liked it, and we are buying it. Now try this one, or I’ll tie _you_ up.”

 

Looking over her shoulder as she loosens the ties of the knickers, Alex winks at Matt, a teasing lilt to her voice, “I’d say that sounds promising. Convenient that these come with their own ties, isn’t it?”

 

He doesn’t say anything, observing her intently as she takes off the bra and the knickers before putting on the corset. Smiling as she looks at him expectantly in the mirror, Matt moves behind her, tugging at the laces before tying them.

 

"Are you alright?" his head shoots up when Alex gasps. He scrambles to loosen the knots he just tied, halting when Alex shakes her head, "Go on, go on."

 

A bit apprehensive, Matt keeps a cautious eye on Alex as he ties the rest of the knots, his ears perking up at every gasp.

 

"I’m guessing there is a matching thong with this?" Her breasts are slightly heaving, a pink tinge to her face as she looks up, their eyes meeting in the mirror.

 

"Huh? No", he winks at her, bringing up his other hand so she can see the pair of handcuffs he is holding up, "but there were these."

 

Alex chuckles, bringing her hands above her right shoulder playfully, smiling as he snaps the cuffs around her wrists, “Happy now, Doctor?”

 

Matt hums, smoothing his hands over her cinched waist, now covered in faux leather and lace, his fingers moving teasingly over the lower lining of the corset. Alex laughs shortly as his fingers move in circles, lower and lower before they are skating just over the apex of her thighs, “Let’s keep that for bedroom, yeah. There are people here.”

 

"Then, I guess, you’ll have to keep your voice down."

 

Her eyes widen as Matt gives her a cheeky wink, his left hand holding her cuffed hands against her chest as his right hand moves downward still.

 

It’s a maddening and slow dance, and he keeps an eye on the mirror, watching her every expression as her eyes follow the path his fingers trace. She gasps as his long fingers finally reach their destination, parting and teasing her drenched folds, her eyes fluttering shut.

 

He teasingly mouths below her ear, his lips barely touching her skin, chuckling as she spreads her legs further. “Oh, you like this, don’t you? My bad, bad girl.”

 

Matt moves her cuffed hands, indicating for her to press them against the mirror to hold herself up, his left hand moving to palm her breasts through the lace covering them. Alex whimpers softly as his fingers move in tandem; the left ones brushing over her nipples, twisting and pinching them, and the right ones teasing patterns over her entrance.

 

Trailing open mouthed kisses down the column of her throat, Matt slides two fingers inside her, pressing them higher and higher without any other movement. Her fingers curl against her palm. “Matt.”

 

Her words are a plea- a request that he ignores, at least for the time being, content in drawing it out. He grazes his teeth over the sensitive spot where her shoulder and neck meet, blowing over it, relishing in the goosebumps that break out on her skin as she shudders.

 

It doesn’t take long. As impatient as ever, Alex begins to move her hips, essentially fucking herself on his fingers, moaning in frustration when he slides out of her. “Did you think it was going to be that easy?”

 

She is soaking wet now, her arousal coating his fingers as he draws out more wetness, spreading it as his thumb moves in a circular motion over her clit, hypnotic teasing movement that goes on until the pad of his thumb is pressing against it, rough skin sending jolts through her nerves. Her hips move in sync, following every motion of his thumb on her clit.

 

"Please, darling-", he can feel her breath comes in harsh, needy gasps, her words slightly more than a whimper as she pleads, "Please." He hisses as she presses back against him, her backside pressing against his erection, and suddenly all thoughts of teasing flee his mind. Sliding three fingers inside her, Matt picks up a rough, hard rhythm, his palm creating a constant pressure over her clit. Usually it takes her some time, but, at that moment, Matt watches in surprise as she frantically indicates for him to cover her mouth, her silken walls fluttering madly around his digits. He doesn’t take another moment to process, bringing his left palm over her mouth, right one pressing against her clit as she tightens over his fingers, a muffled scream escaping her throat as her hips jerk, and she comes harder than he has ever seen her.

 

Fumbling between them, he begins to loosen the ties on her corset, his other hand moving up to uncuff her as she takes in greedily some much needed deep breaths, boneless in his arms. He checks her again, pushing her damp curls away from her face, “Are you alright? Alex? Are you-“

 

Relief courses through him as she looks up, a breathless smile shining on her flushed face, her eyes glittering, “Definitely buying that.”

 

He grins as she leans her head against his chest, her chest still heaving as air fills her lungs. His eyes widen, a hiss escaping his lips as he feels Alex drag her finger over his clothed erection. Matt swallows as he looks at Alex. Her curls still covering her face, her lips are moving over his pulse, her tongue tracing every jump and dip. Her fingers fumble with the fastenings of his trousers, toying with his length once she manages to free it. He has been hard as a rock since the moment she showed him that red set, and with her fingers caressing his aching length- only a touch would be enough to finish him off.

 

She swipes her thumb over the swollen head, spreading the fluid seeping from it evenly all over. The simple movement is more than he can bear. Pushing Alex against the wall, Matt kisses her roughly, his hands pulling her legs up and around his waist as he grinds against her.

 

Her lips part under the pressure of his lips, his tongue sliding past her teeth and twining with her tongue, stroking and dancing along it. She grinds back, creating a maddening friction, and Matt hisses. Without breaking the kiss, he aligns himself with her core. She is still warm, deliciously wet from earlier, and Matt slides home in a single hard thrust. Feeling a groan build in his throat, Matt sinks his teeth in her skin to stop himself from making any sound, his hand flying up to cover her mouth.

 

This time, it’s not as surprising as earlier when Alex pushes his hand up enough to cover her mouth and her nose.

 

The effect is nearly instantaneous.

 

He can feel her arousal washing over him, her walls fluttering and tightening over his length as he begins to move. She rocks her hips, answering every hard thrust with equal fervour. He rolls his hips slightly, and the texture of her walls is so intense that Matt has to fight for air. Groaning into her skin, he picks his pace, hard thrusts as he pounds into her with all his might, every breath following same pattern as hers- rough, shallow gasps.

 

Pressed against her, aching for some relief as he teased her through one, Matt had already been on brink. With her inner muscles clutching him in a vice like grip, he knows he would not be able to last. Matt snakes a hand between them, pressing roughly against her clit, once, twice before she flies apart in his arms once again. He continues to press against her, prolonging her orgasm even as his hips stutter, losing their rhythm and control as he comes.

 

Panting, he somehow manages not to drop her, or let them slide down on the floor. She whimpers at the loss as he slips out of her, slowly lowering her legs to the floor. Together they lean against the wall behind her as they catch their breath. Alex is the first one to break the silence around them.

 

"You know we’ll have to buy all of these?" she laughs breathlessly, her words rushed and rasped against his shoulder.

 

Not that he minds, but Matt still frowns, “Why? You liked only two of these sets.”

 

"Darling, there is absolutely no chance that the store manager wouldn’t have guessed by now what is being tried out in the trial room."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> In case you were wondering about the title, it's the name of the lingerie set the corset set is based on ;)


End file.
